High-Sea Diving and Bottle Burglars (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"High Sea Diving"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |William Reiss |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jaques |- |'Creative Director |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Bottle Burglars"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Kent Osborne Kaz Chuck Klein Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Caroline Director Kurt Dumas Mike Dougherty Mike Roth Stephen Herczeg Chris Headrick Maureen Mascarina Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigueros Carey Yost Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "High Sea Diving" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Another Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish Guy, Balloon Two |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Married Fish, Balloon One |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Married Woman, Fish Scouts |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Perch Perkins, Fish Dude |- |'John Gegenhuber' |Old Man Jenkins |- |'John O'Hurley' |King Neptune |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish Woman, Fish Girl, Fish Scouts |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bottle Burglars" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Electric Eye |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, TV Actress |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Spot, Bubble Bass, TV Monster |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Collette Sunderman |- |'Directors of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Karie Gima Pham |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Robert Serda |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Dominika Smetek June Bliss |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Joe Bluhm Mark Colangelo Caroline Director Junpei Takayama Carey Yost Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Ed Acosta Chuck Klein |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello John Seymore |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Calvin G. Liang Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Cartoon Network Studios & Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Executive Producer' |Dante Clemente |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Russ Mooney |- |'Supervising Producer' |Robert Clark |- |'Production Translation' |Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Animation Directors' |Levy Vergara Aldrin Abesamis |- |'Head of Layout' |Benjo Camay |- |'Heads of Assistant Animation' |Glenn Canada Herardo Candidio Jr. |- |'Heads of Background Painting' |Alfredo Doria Dindo Ebrada |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Misael Gotel |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Rolando Guina |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Luke Brookshier, John Trabbic, Sherm Cohen, Alan Smart, Tom Yasumi Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Luke Brooksheir John Trabbic Sherm Cohen Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Sandy Benenati |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Margaret Hou |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Diana LaGrandeur Alicia Parkinson |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Andrea Yomtob Jeff Hutchins |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Supervising Sound Editor' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE |- |'Sound Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Tom Syslo Bobby Crew Keith Dickens Tony Orozco |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Dan Cubert |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Cartoon Network |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President, Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg Chris Hoetger |- |'Digital Operations' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears Slightly Off-Track |- |'Director of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell Cecilia Rheins |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino Cartoon Network |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson Brian A. Miller |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Linda Simensky |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn Andre Lopez |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network © 2002 Cartoon Network All rights reserved. |} |}